


Approval

by lostin_space



Series: A Prince and His Knight [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Gen, M/M, loving alex manes juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I’ve heard a few things about you,” The King said, stepping closer. Alex held his head high and looked past the man’s face. “Well, you and my son.”
Relationships: Alex Manes & Michael Guerin's Father, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Prince and His Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554406
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuchASeeweedBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/gifts), [justsomejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/gifts).



> they asked and i love them so i provided

“You asked to speak with, Your Majesty?”

Alex could feel his heart thrumming in his chest like mad, but he kept a stoic face and steady hands. The King stepped closer to him, a smile on his face that could’ve meant anything. The King was a large man with large, well, everything. Large hands, large beard, large stomach, large crown. All of the _largeness_ about him made Alex regularly question how he fathered someone like Michael who was shorter than him, thin, and light on his feet. He didn’t make the hallways shake with his commanding footsteps and booming voice, but he could sneak up on Alex and he could climb damn near anything. The apple fell far, far, far from the tree.

One thing they had in common, though, was the brightness in their eyes when they were happy.

Alex still didn’t relax.

“I’ve heard a few things about you,” The King said, stepping closer. Alex held his head high and looked past the man’s face. “Well, you and my son.”

Alex clenched his jaw and waited, just _waited_ for the punishment to come. He knew better. He should’ve been more careful. He should’ve been more stern with Michael. He should’ve protected his reputation over a relationship that could never be.

He should’ve said no.

Except Alex was very quickly pulled into an un-kingly hug and lifted off the ground in a very un-knightly way. His instinct was to fight, but this was his king so he stayed frozen and awkward as the life was hugged out of him.

“Congratulations!”

“I’m sorry, congratulations for what, Your Majesty?” Alex asked once he was out on the ground again and he could actually breathe. The King gave him a rather incredulous look.

“Why, the engagement, of course.”

“The _engagement_?” Alex echoed, suddenly more horrified than he was when he arrived. The King stared at him for a moment, lips pursed before he looked off to the side.

“Oh, dear.”

Alex stood in shock for a moment. People were spreading rumors of an engagement? That meant his father might hear which meant his entire world was going to end soon. Who the hell spread word of an engagement? Who the hell even knew they were together? None of it made any sense. Alex had been careful.

“Well, I apologize then. I should’ve known my son would’ve at least told me he was engaged even if his sister didn’t,” The King stated, though he looked puzzled on how that could have even come up

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don’t think I understand,” Alex fumbled out slowly, “You would’ve been alright with your son getting engaged to his guard?”

“Well, why not?” The King said, “Who could be more loyal than a knight?”

Alex blinked at him dumbly. No wonder Michael didn’t understand his fears about anything. His father, large as he was, had a heart larger than them all.

“Besides, I like you for him. You’re grounded and he needs it. Do you know he actually thanked the cooks the other night? I have never seen anything like it and you’re the only change,” The King explained. Alex nodded slowly and a smile came even slower. This didn’t make sense to him.

“Well, uh,” Alex started, “We aren’t engaged, but we are…”

“I figured that out quite quickly,” The King chuckled, “My son has his mother’s charms.”

“You truly don’t mind?” Alex clarified. A big hand rested on his shoulder and a big smile filled his vision.

“Not even a little. And to anyone that might, tell them to talk to The King.”

When Alex left the room, he had to lean against the wall as overwhelmingly happy tears slid over his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
